sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/17 Jun 2016
00:00:06 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 00:00:17 CHAT Regimango: wb ISS 00:01:28 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 00:04:36 JOIN Japkot has warped in 00:04:46 CHAT Japkot: yo 'sup 00:04:47 CHAT Regimango: hello Japkot 00:05:21 CHAT Japkot: how's it going? 00:06:05 CHAT Regimango: pretty guude 00:06:07 CHAT Regimango: you? 00:06:34 CHAT Japkot: It's going good 00:06:51 CHAT Japkot: just earned the first salary I will ever have in my entire life 00:07:01 CHAT Regimango: nice 00:07:18 CHAT Japkot: thanks 00:08:38 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 00:10:44 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 00:11:08 QUIT Regimango has warped out 00:13:20 QUIT Japkot has warped out 00:13:49 CHAT Zenzizenzic: yay back to being the only Cmod 00:13:56 CHAT Zenzizenzic: small again 00:15:00 QUIT Japkot has warped out 00:15:16 JOIN Japkot has warped in 00:15:53 QUIT Japkot has warped out 00:15:56 CHAT DaniSkies: rip zenzi 00:17:54 CHAT Zenzizenzic: YAY 00:17:56 CHAT Zenzizenzic: regi 00:17:59 CHAT Zenzizenzic: wb 00:18:30 CHAT Regimango: hilo 00:19:28 CHAT Regimango: i dissappeared because i had to go to my next class 00:20:00 JOIN CaramelizedCandy has warped in 00:20:54 CHAT Regimango: hello CC 00:21:08 CHAT CaramelizedCandy: Hi ^u^ 00:21:24 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 00:26:01 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 00:26:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:26:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 00:32:26 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:32:38 QUIT CaramelizedCandy has warped out 00:34:53 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:35:37 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:38:21 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 00:38:52 CHAT Zynethyst: can i just say one thing 00:38:59 CHAT Zynethyst: i want this cross wiki drama to end 00:39:07 CHAT Raelcontor: welcome to the club 00:39:24 CHAT DaniSkies: /me ahem 00:39:27 CHAT DaniSkies: !donut 00:39:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 00:39:38 CHAT Zynethyst: i disliked that people harassed this wiki 00:40:02 CHAT Raelcontor: so does everyone else here lmao 00:40:08 CHAT Zynethyst: i feel horrib---- 00:40:17 CHAT Zynethyst: i know its obvious 00:40:45 CHAT Zynethyst: i know ya'll are mad at me too so i wanted to say one thing, sorry, but i know that doesnt cut it so 00:40:54 CHAT Zynethyst: what do i do 00:41:54 CHAT Regimango: smallwhat cross wiki drama? i dont know about this 00:41:57 CHAT Zynethyst: ive already had a bad day today with people misgendering me on purpose with an intent to insult so---- 00:42:00 CHAT Zynethyst: regi 00:42:02 CHAT Zynethyst: youre lucky 00:42:03 CHAT DaniSkies: /me covers regi's mouth 00:42:07 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Very lucky 00:42:24 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm not upset with you andre, we already talked and what not, you know how i feel and whatever 00:42:30 CHAT Zynethyst: yeah 00:42:39 CHAT Zynethyst: but i know a majority of people here are upset at me 00:42:43 CHAT Zynethyst: and i wanna fix that 00:42:47 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Oh that's andre? 00:42:52 CHAT Zynethyst: yeah 00:43:03 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I had no idea who you were tbh 00:43:05 CHAT Zynethyst: the artsy outcast named screamed "emo phase" 00:43:05 CHAT Zynethyst: so 00:43:07 CHAT Raelcontor: okay well 00:43:10 CHAT Zenzizenzic: why the name change? 00:43:16 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 00:43:27 CHAT DaniSkies: smalli'm just upset at this current moment about the edit to trevor's profile on that other oc wiki so that's why i went back over there so 00:43:28 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 00:43:33 CHAT Zynethyst: SAME 00:43:37 CHAT Raelcontor: sometimes you have to live with the fact that not everyone in the universe is going to like you 00:43:42 CHAT Zynethyst: THATS WHY IM PISSED DANI---- 00:43:45 CHAT Zynethyst: okay i know that 00:43:48 CHAT Raelcontor: and you gotta take it to the balls like a 00:43:52 CHAT Raelcontor: ...person with balls? 00:43:55 CHAT Raelcontor: ?? ? ? 00:44:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: 90% of this shit is APf anyway 00:44:20 CHAT Raelcontor: makes me want to report APF and only APF to wikia if i'm honest 00:44:24 CHAT Raelcontor: is she hurting me? no 00:44:29 CHAT Zenzizenzic: >and you gotta take it to the balls like a CHAT ...person with balls? 00:44:30 CHAT DaniSkies: /me covers zen's mouth tho 00:44:31 CHAT Raelcontor: this is getting more annoying than everything else 00:44:40 CHAT Zynethyst: nah 00:44:48 CHAT DaniSkies: smallsorry, ive agreed to lessen the shit talk. an educated conversation is fine 00:45:11 CHAT Zynethyst: im the most annoying thing since im basically begging for forgiveness while being neutral even though people second guessed me 00:45:16 CHAT Zynethyst: by me having typos 00:45:32 CHAT Zenzizenzic: @me next time 00:46:35 CHAT Zynethyst: all i want to do is get on good terms with this wiki so i can feel happy around any wiki cause this is the only wiki i feel like a burden on 00:47:01 JOIN Ember the ember dragon has warped in 00:47:01 CHAT Zynethyst: i still love this place i really do 00:47:04 CHAT Zynethyst: but 00:47:11 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I honestly have nothing against you 00:47:12 CHAT Raelcontor: hi ember 00:47:44 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: hi rael 00:48:09 CHAT Zynethyst: i thought you did zen because you kinda second guessed my neutrality yesterday 00:48:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I'm just tired of you announcing you're leaving the wiki and you continue to stay. It's coming off as you looking for attention and I know that's not your intent. 00:48:20 CHAT Zynethyst: and that you said i'd nev----- 00:48:21 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 00:48:25 CHAT Zynethyst: it isnt 00:48:26 CHAT Zynethyst: i just 00:48:45 CHAT Zynethyst: have trouble since when i get used to going on a wiki its hard for me to leave 00:49:00 CHAT Zynethyst: it may take a day or a week to get used to goingn away 00:49:03 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I can't leave wikia in general tbh 00:49:09 CHAT Zynethyst: especially when theres no other wiki--- 00:49:10 CHAT Zynethyst: same 00:50:00 CHAT Zynethyst: the only reason why i wanted to leave was because i felt like i was causing every piece of negativity here because i felt like shit when i requested demotion because then i couldnt help this wiki anymore 00:50:02 CHAT Zynethyst: and now 00:50:35 CHAT Regimango: smallwell as i have nothing to do with this i might just umm go for a lil bit... bye 00:50:42 CHAT Zynethyst: i cant even step into a chatroom without thinking that someones gonna go into pms and be like "andres suck a fuck up"-------- 00:50:43 CHAT Zenzizenzic: bye regi 00:50:46 CHAT Zynethyst: bye regi 00:50:51 QUIT Regimango has warped out 00:51:39 CHAT Zynethyst: small and when ever i get over emotional i get someone uncomfortable its like i cant make anyone happy at all 00:51:57 CHAT Zynethyst: my emotions even made me lose art motivation for the 2nd time this year 00:53:56 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm so sorry, andre. i'm so sorry for all the shit you've been through and what you're still going through. i'm sorry for my actions, or anyone's actions. i know we don't all feel that way but this is how i feel. i don't want you to leave on a bad note and i don't want anyone to pursue you with bad intent. i'm truly sorry. 00:55:12 CHAT Zynethyst: dani you havent done anything bad to me so you have no need to apologize though 00:55:44 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm not just apologizing for me. i'm just apologizing. 00:56:04 CHAT Zynethyst: well 00:56:09 CHAT Zynethyst: i accept the apology 00:59:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Is there anything else that needs to be said? 00:59:42 CHAT Zynethyst: i dont know 00:59:51 CHAT DaniSkies: smallso we can bury this horse in the ground now right 00:59:52 CHAT DaniSkies: /me sho 00:59:53 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:59:54 CHAT DaniSkies: *shot 00:59:58 CHAT DaniSkies: /me frack 01:00:15 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: it would make some nice fertilizer 01:00:25 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 01:00:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 01:00:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 01:01:30 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 01:01:54 CHAT Zynethyst: wait sorry for being gone i was gonna say that im sorry that i hurt some people that much that they got on such bad terms for me and im sorry for being a liar 01:02:41 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 01:04:19 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:04:29 CHAT DaniSkies: you know how to contact... well, most of us, if you need anything. on my part, youre welcome back at any time 01:06:01 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:07:17 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:07:30 QUIT Ember the ember dragon has warped out 01:13:46 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 01:13:47 CHAT Raelcontor: Andre, I'm sorry. I've been acting brash within the past week or so. This OF stuff has been driving me off the wall. You don't deserve my crude treatment like that. 01:14:01 CHAT Raelcontor: It's not an excuse for my actions and I don't want you to think it is. 01:14:20 CHAT Raelcontor: We want this to stop just as much as you do. 01:14:44 CHAT Zynethyst: im sorry for my actions too since im sorry for getting all my emotions all over the place and blaming the past on my actions 01:14:46 CHAT Zynethyst: and yes 01:14:50 CHAT Zynethyst: i want this drama to stop 01:15:15 CHAT Zynethyst: i feel bad since im on of and of is threatening you 01:15:29 CHAT Zynethyst: and i feel like its my fauly 01:15:30 CHAT Zynethyst: *fault 01:15:35 CHAT Raelcontor: It's not. 01:15:44 CHAT Raelcontor: They're harassing me when I've done nothing to them personally. 01:15:55 CHAT Raelcontor: Regarding the wiki, of course. 01:16:12 CHAT Raelcontor: Not only do I barely know APF, I don't know why she's suddenly acting like I ruined her life. 01:16:33 CHAT Zynethyst: well 01:16:38 CHAT Raelcontor: I hope that she realizes that acting petty isn't helping her image nor the image of the wiki. 01:16:52 CHAT Raelcontor: i.e. My user page on their fanon duplicate. 01:17:08 CHAT Raelcontor: What did I do to deserve that? I haven't the slightest idea, honestly. 01:17:12 CHAT Raelcontor: And that's why it doesn't hurt me. 01:17:13 CHAT Zynethyst: actually thats not a fanon duplicate its a private wiki--------- 01:17:27 CHAT Zynethyst: i dont know why they did that to you either 01:17:35 CHAT Raelcontor: It doesn't hurt when they're rude because they're making me feel guilty for something I never did. 01:17:39 CHAT Zynethyst: i dont know why the dramas happening 01:17:46 CHAT Zynethyst: after 5 months 01:17:48 CHAT Zynethyst: all of a sudden 01:17:50 CHAT Zynethyst: cross wiki drama 01:17:53 CHAT Zynethyst: can it just stop 01:17:59 CHAT Raelcontor: The last time OF did this it was because "We just wanna be valid again". 01:18:19 JOIN Regimango has warped in 01:18:19 CHAT Raelcontor: However I don't think calling me a dumb cunt and all of this harassment will give them any good chance. 01:18:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, don't slur. I wouldn't even say that, and I'm ME. 01:18:23 CHAT Raelcontor: Oh, shut up. 01:18:48 CHAT Raelcontor: Dani already talked to me about it this morning. 01:19:02 QUIT Regimango has warped out 01:19:02 CHAT DaniSkies: wh 01:19:16 CHAT Raelcontor: We've initiated nothing. It's pretty much been all them this whole time. 01:19:24 CHAT DaniSkies: smallwell 01:19:29 CHAT Raelcontor: And Andre, if you're active on OF 01:19:40 CHAT Raelcontor: And you don't like how they're starting shit, say something. 01:19:49 CHAT Zynethyst: im afraid too 01:19:55 CHAT Raelcontor: As long as you don't come here and get upset because then it'd be a repeat of Noah. 01:19:56 CHAT Raelcontor: Lol. 01:19:59 CHAT Zynethyst: ive been wanting to tell them something 01:20:09 CHAT DaniSkies: smalli can go over there and like 01:20:17 CHAT Raelcontor: Aren't you still in that Skype group? 01:20:31 CHAT Zynethyst: which skype group 01:20:53 CHAT Raelcontor: The one where you said you grew apart from me and it was mostly a good thing, and the one where Fish has a very questionable traced photo of MRD. 01:21:01 CHAT Raelcontor: And that Aaden was added to recently. 01:21:07 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 01:21:10 CHAT Raelcontor: Ya. 01:21:13 CHAT Zynethyst: i 01:21:18 CHAT Zynethyst: thought you grew apart from me 01:21:38 CHAT Zynethyst: thats why i said those things 01:21:41 CHAT Raelcontor: I have but I just decided to stop being so passive about it. 01:21:43 CHAT Zynethyst: and yes i have that group 01:21:50 CHAT Raelcontor: Like it was gonna fix anything by me being rude. 01:22:09 CHAT Zynethyst: i realize how petty i was when i was acting out in chat 01:22:39 CHAT Raelcontor: Think of it like this. 01:22:48 CHAT Raelcontor: If you call them out on their shit and they ban you, guess what? 01:22:54 CHAT Zynethyst: what 01:22:58 CHAT Raelcontor: Good. That's a toxic reaction to you trying to do the right thing. 01:23:07 CHAT Raelcontor: If they're going to refuse criticism then there's no helping them. 01:23:32 CHAT Raelcontor: I literally got banned for editing my user page there. Like I fucking care, right? 01:23:40 CHAT Raelcontor: See you in 2020, OF. 01:23:41 CHAT Raelcontor: Lol. 01:23:50 CHAT Zynethyst: they banned u for four years 01:23:56 CHAT Zynethyst: why 01:24:03 CHAT Raelcontor: Because Jinx told me to. 01:24:09 CHAT Raelcontor: TOld Yyaku to.* 01:24:10 CHAT Raelcontor: Sorry. 01:24:15 CHAT Raelcontor: I'm not Yyaku. 01:24:18 CHAT Raelcontor: ..Or am I? :3c 01:24:25 CHAT DaniSkies: god damn it ;; 01:24:26 CHAT Raelcontor: Jk. I eat steak. 01:24:30 CHAT Raelcontor: I love steak. 01:24:35 CHAT Raelcontor: Meaty meat. In my mouth. 01:24:37 CHAT Raelcontor: SO tasty. 01:24:39 CHAT DaniSkies: trevor no ;; 01:24:42 CHAT Raelcontor: : 3 c 01:24:47 CHAT Zynethyst: big WHERES THE CONTEXT 01:24:59 CHAT DaniSkies: what is context 01:25:11 CHAT Zynethyst: i donnt even know 01:25:16 CHAT Raelcontor: TBH I love how Livi undid their edit to my user page. 01:25:29 CHAT Raelcontor: And then APF banned Livi and just, right on their user page: 01:25:32 CHAT Raelcontor: "You know what you did." 01:25:36 CHAT Raelcontor: Can Livi respond? 01:25:42 CHAT Raelcontor: Nah. They're banned. LOL. 01:25:43 CHAT DaniSkies: now tehy can 01:25:46 CHAT DaniSkies: *they 01:25:56 CHAT DaniSkies: they're unblocked but apparently livi still can't do stuff 01:26:18 CHAT Raelcontor: 00:16, June 16, 2016 AmethystPearlFusion (wall | contribs) blocked LiviTheTepig (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 100 years (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (Shit fanon stuff.) 01:26:19 CHAT DaniSkies: smallbhell i defended both of you and apf closed the thread (~>>")~ 01:26:24 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 01:26:31 CHAT Raelcontor: Lel. 01:26:33 CHAT Raelcontor: Hi OD. 01:27:29 CHAT Zynethyst: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou-mkVhmF-M 01:27:31 CHAT Raelcontor: I was banned for 100 years. 01:27:37 CHAT Raelcontor: See you all in the afterlife. 01:27:39 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 01:27:41 CHAT Raelcontor: On WIkia. 01:27:44 CHAT Zynethyst: i was banned for 365 minutes 01:27:49 CHAT Zynethyst: *years 01:27:53 CHAT Raelcontor: Because that's totally how I will spend my afterlife. 01:28:00 CHAT Zynethyst: small wait no that was my old account because new account 01:28:01 CHAT Raelcontor: On WIkia. 01:28:19 CHAT Zynethyst: longest ban i ever got was 4 months 01:28:28 CHAT DaniSkies: i 01:28:29 CHAT DaniSkies: hm 01:28:42 CHAT Raelcontor: I was actually going to ask Len and Ame something... 01:28:49 CHAT Raelcontor: ..But I left the staff group. Lol. 01:28:53 CHAT Zynethyst: why 01:29:03 CHAT Raelcontor: I got frustrated. 01:29:10 CHAT DaniSkies: /me . 01:29:15 CHAT Zynethyst: u okay? 01:29:59 CHAT DaniSkies: but i mean 01:30:04 CHAT DaniSkies: lookit dat admin group 01:30:10 CHAT DaniSkies: /me wao 01:30:13 CHAT DaniSkies: /me also shot 01:31:02 CHAT Raelcontor: current emotional status: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbZoxqRlIMA 01:35:49 CHAT Zynethyst: test 01:35:51 CHAT Zynethyst: passed 01:37:08 CHAT DaniSkies: *failed 01:37:32 CHAT Raelcontor: GORDON RAMSAY HAS A YOUTUBE CHANNEL 01:37:50 CHAT Raelcontor: O 01:37:50 CHAT Raelcontor: MY 01:37:51 CHAT Raelcontor: GOD 01:38:59 CHAT DaniSkies: i think i'm gonna shower... i mean i don't know, i wanted to go to my dad's picnic thing with his squadron but that's not happening because mom's upset : 0 01:40:13 CHAT Zynethyst: gtg 01:40:13 CHAT Raelcontor: does anyone want to watch gordon ramsay shoot a fucking bird 01:40:37 CHAT DaniSkies: talk to you later, maybe, andre uvu#// 01:40:44 CHAT Raelcontor: bye andre 01:41:07 CHAT Raelcontor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-No-byChkgY 01:41:16 CHAT Raelcontor: GORDON RAMSAY bigWITH A FUCKING GUN 01:41:28 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 01:46:03 JOIN Ember the ember dragon has warped in 01:46:09 CHAT Raelcontor: oh wb ember 01:46:13 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 01:46:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 01:46:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 01:47:04 CHAT DaniSkies: !donut 01:47:04 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 01:47:16 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 01:47:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Why do you love my eyes? 01:47:21 CHAT Raelcontor: uwu 01:47:52 CHAT DaniSkies: smallsii love shoving words into a bot's mouth 01:47:53 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 01:48:11 CHAT Raelcontor: i love shoving things into bots' mouths 01:48:13 CHAT Raelcontor: ....that 01:48:15 CHAT Raelcontor: came out wrong 01:48:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Very. 01:48:37 CHAT Raelcontor: shut up 01:48:43 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: no wonder we call them mbD 01:49:08 CHAT Raelcontor: you know what they say about diamonds 01:49:17 CHAT Raelcontor: they have mad cleavage 01:50:03 CHAT Raelcontor: and are very hard 01:50:08 CHAT Raelcontor: on the mohs mineral scale of hardness 01:52:09 CHAT DaniSkies: i feel sick 01:52:12 CHAT DaniSkies: /me does a dance 01:52:12 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 01:54:02 JOIN Stevenismyuniverse has warped in 01:54:10 CHAT Raelcontor: hi simu 01:54:14 CHAT Raelcontor: this is awkward 01:54:19 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: hi rael 01:56:00 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 01:56:03 JOIN XxObjectShows4LifexX has warped in 01:56:05 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi 01:56:19 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: hi objects 01:56:35 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi simu 01:57:15 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 01:57:22 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: bye orange diamond 02:00:09 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: !runtime 02:00:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7 has been running for 0 days, 8 hours, 12 minutes, and 20 seconds. 02:00:16 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: 8 hours. 02:00:33 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: !cb good job 02:00:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: No you don't, and excuse me I'm bored. 02:00:50 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: :0 02:00:53 CHAT Stevenismyuniverse: !cb rude. 02:00:56 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 02:01:31 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi 02:02:21 QUIT Stevenismyuniverse has warped out 02:02:50 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Hey-a (wave) 02:03:08 CHAT Grace Mysteria: And I got a username change lol 02:04:19 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: oh cool! 02:04:26 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: i see you go into the support orlando :D 02:05:11 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Yee. I am the one known formerly as towsuf 02:05:19 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Now Mysteria or grace. 02:06:05 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: nice 02:06:30 CHAT Grace Mysteria: And hey-a object. Do 02:06:42 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 02:07:19 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: do? 02:08:01 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Idk 02:08:04 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 02:08:08 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Do just came into there 02:09:23 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: wb dani 02:10:08 CHAT DaniSkies: ohhi 02:10:38 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi 02:12:54 CHAT Raelcontor: tfw u finally remember to listen to that one song 02:14:25 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 02:15:24 QUIT Ember the ember dragon has warped out 02:15:54 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: o 02:16:33 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 02:16:44 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 02:17:00 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: k 02:19:41 QUIT XxObjectShows4LifexX has warped out 02:20:23 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 02:20:54 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:22:30 CHAT DaniSkies: my mom was like "you managed to piss me off three times today and its not even noon yet" and i was just like "yesss" and i shouldnt be hahah whoops 02:23:58 CHAT Raelcontor: 3??? 02:24:05 CHAT Raelcontor: i would be grounded by 2 LOL 02:24:05 QUIT XxObjectShows4LifexX has warped out 02:24:14 CHAT DaniSkies: uvu# 02:24:19 CHAT DaniSkies: !ping 02:24:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pong! CBOT 0.976 02:24:20 CHAT DaniSkies: ? 02:24:23 CHAT DaniSkies: yASS 02:24:30 CHAT Raelcontor: ass 02:24:35 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 02:24:48 CHAT Raelcontor: fun things about model sheets: 02:24:52 CHAT Raelcontor: u get to draw butts 02:24:53 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 02:25:13 CHAT DaniSkies: yassssss tho 02:25:24 CHAT Raelcontor: i was working on msd's model sheet today 02:25:30 CHAT Raelcontor: i get to draw his butt tomorrow 02:25:31 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 02:25:40 CHAT Raelcontor: brb tho >w>;; i gotta feed my lizard 02:25:45 CHAT DaniSkies: i should finish the arts for all of my sv chars but ech 02:25:49 CHAT DaniSkies: ech 02:26:20 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 02:26:43 CHAT DaniSkies: ohhi 02:27:35 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 02:27:47 CHAT DaniSkies: ohbye 02:28:57 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 02:29:02 CHAT Raelcontor: wb boi 02:29:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 02:29:24 CHAT Zenzizenzic: so a spider wanted to surprise me under my fucking blanket 02:29:34 CHAT Raelcontor: me tbh 02:29:40 CHAT Raelcontor: im the spider 02:29:49 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I pissed a little 02:29:56 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:32:20 CHAT DaniSkies: ripiss zenzi 02:32:20 CHAT Zenzizenzic: anyway 02:32:26 CHAT Zenzizenzic: literally 02:32:34 CHAT Zenzizenzic: how art you two? 02:32:47 CHAT DaniSkies: im very art, in fact i art everyday 02:32:50 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 02:32:56 CHAT Raelcontor: i actually did 2 art today 02:33:12 CHAT DaniSkies: bi have become one with the art 02:33:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I'm gonna take a break from art 02:33:25 CHAT Raelcontor: and tomorrow i get to draw msd's bootaayyyy :3c 02:33:28 CHAT Raelcontor: for 02:33:30 JOIN Regimango has warped in 02:33:32 CHAT Raelcontor: reference purposes 02:33:35 CHAT Zenzizenzic: ? 02:33:37 CHAT Raelcontor: im making model sheets LOL 02:33:38 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 02:33:42 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Hi refi 02:33:44 CHAT Zenzizenzic: regi* 02:33:46 CHAT Zenzizenzic: wow 02:33:56 CHAT Regimango: hi 02:33:56 CHAT DaniSkies: ohhi regi 02:34:00 CHAT Zenzizenzic: how does one keyboard? 02:34:06 CHAT Regimango: hello dani 02:34:39 CHAT DaniSkies: one does not simply keyboard 02:34:43 CHAT Raelcontor: so i think sapphire's weapon is also a gauntlet 02:34:44 CHAT Raelcontor: like 02:35:00 CHAT Raelcontor: rebecca sugar said fusions can summon fusee's weapons as well as fuse weapons 02:35:05 CHAT Raelcontor: but only 2 weapons can fuse 02:35:16 CHAT Raelcontor: and garnet can summon 1 gauntlet at a time so ??? 02:35:55 CHAT Raelcontor: wouldnt that mean her other weapon would be her OTHER gauntlet :v 02:37:20 CHAT DaniSkies: there's something wrong with your daughter when she doesn't eat for days. like i want to eat but thinking of food makes me feel sick 02:37:21 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 03:28:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I can not trill in cold rooms 03:28:31 CHAT Zenzizenzic: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Calsilica_(Zen) 03:28:37 CHAT Zenzizenzic: and she's ready for checking 03:29:06 QUIT Regimango has warped out 03:33:39 CHAT DaniSkies: doing the approving thing right now 03:34:16 CHAT Trogdr: Zenzi vs Dani 03:34:19 CHAT Trogdr: next deathbattle 03:34:24 CHAT Trogdr: Official 2016 04 23